Fate, Time, Truths and Lies
by WH-Allen Florence
Summary: This is an AU of Witch Hunter. The past and the present collide and the WH members Tasha, Halloween, Xing Yue , Tarras and Cooga, all have to face their counterparts. Many different pairing will appear throughout the upcoming chapters. Enjoy and Please Review and Comment. Thanks :
1. The Meeting and First Impressions

This is an AU of Witch Hunter. The past and future collide where the WH agents of the past meets their counterparts from the future. Many different pairings…will be more apparent in the later chapters. WARNING: shounen-ai if not yaoi in later chapters… maybe.

_**The Meeting and First Impressions**_

_All Black Class WH agents please report to Meeting Room B_

_All Black Class WH agents please report to Meeting Room B_

Tasha, Xing, Cooga, Tarras, and the rest of the WH agents made their way to the Meeting room as instructed. Once all the members were present, Vihyungrang prompted the meeting to begin.

"I asked all of you to be here in order to resolve an issue with a mistake in multiple identities" he stated.

"A mistake in identity? What do ya mean?" Amos from the Three Black Star Brothers asked.

"Please look at the following video and you will see what I mean", Vihyungrang simply stated.

With a flip of a switch a video popped up on the wide screen depicting a circus scene and its performers.

"Watch carefully at each of the performers, and tell me what you see", Vihyungrang instructed.

"What the heck?! Why am I there?"

"This can't be right. I was never there to begin with!" every agent blew out in a fit of anger and annoyance.

Every person grew more confused and angry by the second at what they were seeing. The performers had the same exact faces as the WH members. None of the members have ever been to the sights of the scene, nor are any of the WH members a circus member. Many felt like they were being made fun of and many within the crowd wanted to get back at them.

"Everybody calm down!" Vihyungrang ordered and the crowd immediately returned its attention back to him.

"This is why I called the meeting. I have already assigned a member of WH to keep track of where this troupe is going and now I am going to assign 4 other members to join him. Tasha, Xing, Tarras, and Cooga you four have been selected to meet the other member at Poritanno City, the site where it is most likely where these performers will go to next. Find a guy named Ryuhwan and observe the outsiders. Also, whatever you do, DO NOT ENGAGE, its observations only," Vihyungrang emphasized, "Depending on what we can learn from these identity thieves, the rest of you may be called to action in the future. For now the four chosen agents are to be dispatched a.s.a.p. The rest of you are dismissed."

After the meeting was over, many of the members had mixed feeling about what was discussed at the meeting, especially Tasha.

"_Why is Ryuhwan assigned to this mission? Since when was he a part of the __Western Division__? Could this mission lead me to Aria?" _Tasha thought hard about it as he made a beeline to his room to pack his belongings.

"Hey Halloween, get ready 'cause we're heading out" Tasha said as he put on his coat and gloves on.

"Sweet~ where are we going?" Halloween asked, ready to go.

"To Poritanno City. We're meeting up with…Ryuhwan," Tasha replied with an unnoticed gag reflex at Ryuhwan's name.

"What, Ryuhwan? We're working with Ryuhwan? And you accepted?" Halloween questioned her master's sense of judgment.

"I had no other choice. Vihyungrang chose me, Xing, Cooga and Tarras to this assignment." Tasha explained.

"Great~ we have to work with the womanizer, the shortcake and the ego-monkey" Halloween said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Tasha agreed, "but orders are orders. We just have to observe a certain target and follow it for a while."

"Huh? Just observing? No action? Ugh, fine…" Halloween said with disappointment.

"Come on, let's go" Tasha gestured to the door and both headed out the door and towards the train station platform.

When they got to the station, they met up with Xing and company at the platform, all set to head out.

"We were waiting for you," Xing waved the two over; "The train will be here soon."

"Tch can't believe that White Class put _us_ on the same team for this mission" Cooga muttered under his hat.

"No use complaining about it now. Besides, it should be an honor that you all get to work with me, the Blessing of the Earth, Tarras Doberg," Tarras stated, equally disappointed that he didn't get this assignment alone.

Tasha didn't say much. He was still occupied by how Ryuhwan was assigned to this mission.

"Hello in there~" Xing waved a hand in front of Tasha's face, "Hey, Mr. Magic Marksman, the trains here. Get on or you'll get left behind."

Tasha snapped out of his thoughts and gave a nod as a sign of his thanks to Xing.

On the train ride there, it was mostly quiet, mostly. Most of the members tried to sleep, since this particular mission might require many all-nighters for through observation. However, never put Tasha and Cooga in the same room for a long time or, inevitably, it will result to all hell breaking loose.

When Poritanno City was in sight, the five WH agents got ready to start the mission. As they got off at the station, invisible to the naked eye to all other non-WH members, they headed straight for the rendezvous point to meet with Ryuhwan. As they approached the point, festive music began to fill the air and the streets were constantly getting more crowded.

"Man, what the heck is going on here?" Cooga asked, growing with impatience in the growing crowd.

"There seems to be an event that is going on at the village square." Tarras explained.

"Did the Earth Scan show you that?" Xing asked.

"But of course Earth Scan showed me. Anything touching the ground can't hope to escape my radar." Tarras gloated with a shining light background.

"Any way, I also picked up a trace of mana in the crowd. It said in the profiles that Ryuhwan uses guns similar to Tasha's. I'm guessing that is him." Tarras continued.

"Are we close to him?" Xing asked.

"Pretty close," Tarras replied, "he's at the inner ring, but he hasn't moved."

The group headed toward the epicenter of the crowd. People were on their toes trying to get a good look at the entertainers.

A long banner hung overhead with the title, _Circo di Futuro_ (Circus of the Future), written on.

"That must be the group's name", Tasha noted to the group.

The group finally managed to find Ryuhwan with the help of Tarras' Earth Scan. When Ryuhwan acknowledged the team's presence, none to happy though, he resumed his observations.

"What do you know now?" Xing questioned.

"All I can got is this circus group has our faces, even mine, and they have been traveling and performing all over the place. However, it seems that every place they go to they attract witches and their supporters. When that happens this group uses the opportunity of the witch's attack and make it a part of the show. They can attack and defend against witches, and my goggles haven't picked up any mana source from them," Ryuhwan stated, "Also, the performances change, no two shows in between cities are the same."

"So they are all human." Xing confirmed, "Even the women in the group."

"I agree with Ryuhwan. However, my Earth Scan is picking up a different kind of power, but I can't tell what it is." Tarras warned,"Keep your guards up. They can fight witches, but that doesn't mean that they can be fully trusted just yet."

"We have to keep observing till we are called back to the HQ." Cooga added in, "So we have to just watch and not get caught."

"Basically," the group said with unison.

Just then, a bright flash shined in the middle of the ring and the whole crowd was blinded for a couple seconds. When focus came back to, the performers had disappeared. The people in the inner rings of the square were baffled and many started to search the crowds to see if any of the performers were hiding among the bystanders.

Even the WH were stunned as to where their target had gone, except for Tarras and Ryuhwan, who still had their scanners on.

"Cooga! Behind you!" Tarras called out but was too late. A dark apparition rose from the earth and hovered over Cooga. In a blink of an eye, the dark apparition molded into a solid body, covered by a long black cape, and two strong arms wrapped around Cooga's waist. Before he could even resist, the dark hooded figure turned him around in a 180 and planted a fiery kiss on Cooga's lips.

Out of shock, Cooga tried to push away but the surprise attack sapped most of his energy away. After letting go of the kiss, the dark figure leaned into Cooga's ear, while he was catching his breath, and whispered...

"_I'll see you again my love."_

Cooga was stunned once again and slumped to his knees, all strength gone from him and the shadow figure leaped back into the center stage and continued the show, wowwing the crowd with levitation tricks and making the members reappear out of thin air.

The team decided to retreat and regroup in order to let Cooga get back into focus. However, as they left the crowd, the shadowy figure smiled a Cheshire cat smile towards the WH agents.

_Truly, we will meet again soon._

_**To be continued...**_

*Side note: How was it? Reviews would be great, don't hold back. This is my second story so I can use all the help that I can get. Thanks for Reading.

**Side side note: I used Google Translate for the translations, sorry if they're wrong.

WARNING-I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER, THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER.


	2. Why? How?

**Chapter 2: Why? How?**

_Review Time_-Tasha (and Halloween), Cooga, Tarras, and Xing are sent off to locate, and observe circus performers who have the same exact faces as the WH members, orders from White Class-Vihyungrang. They team up with Ryuhwan when they get to the sight. As they observe the performers, a shadow figure appeared out of nowhere a kissed Cooga.

_***Note**_: This is where the twists and turns begin…Enjoy. Again, I don't own anything, just this Fanfic.

After what happened at the city's square and with Cooga in shellshock. The WH members retreated to a near by inn, where, fortunately, there was a single room available. Cooga slumped down onto the single bed and his head hung low, trying to collect himself and regain a proper footing.

"_Who was he? Why did he…?" _Cooga placed a single finger onto his lip, as if he can still feel the other's lip on his. He still could not find an answer, and stayed silent, ignoring the rest of the group's conversation.

"Alright, what we have is not much", stated Xing, "All we know for sure is that the name of their 'performance' group is called the Circus of the Future and one of the imposters has a thing for Cooga, but we don't know who he is and why he is infatuated with him, and why they call themselves Circus of the Future."

"When that figure appeared from the ground and returned to the center of the ring, I only picked up a minute trace of a different source of magic, but the scans couldn't tell me what it was." Tarras chimed in.

The conversation stalled. No one was able to piece together the facts that they already know.

"Ah~ this is getting us no where" Halloween said, breaking the stall, "Let's go back and keep observing. With the limited facts that we have now, we should be back on the field and observing. That's our mission isn't?"

All heads turned to her, as if everyone was head-slapped at that moment.

"She's right, we should get going. Cooga, you done with your shellshock yet?" Tasha asked, getting up and ready to go.

Cooga finally lifted his head up and gave a slight nod, not a complaint came out of his mouth.

"Alright then, lets move" Ryuhwan said.

The group checked out of the inn and headed back to the square. As they walked up the path towards the circus act, the audience grew thicker than when they first arrived. Large explosions could be seen all the way back of the crowd, accompanied by the sounds of clashing swords and high pitched screeches from the audience. By the time the team was able to get to the inner ring, a man wearing a black suit, a silver mask that only covered his eyes and long white hair, with a caped assistant stood at the center of the ring, the rest of the circus members had disappeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the host's voice boomed, "it seems like we have an eager guest from the audience that wants to join the act. Lets give her a hand!"

The crowd cheered, not realizing that the girl that "joined the act" was actually attacking the performers; a witch. She whispered a spell on the daggers that were placed at her hilt and sent them flying after the host and his assistant. But with cat-like agility and poise, the two were able to avoid the attacks effortlessly.

"Whoa~ there little lady, we haven't told you what you are supposed to do yet" the host joshed her, and returned his attention back to his audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our guest here is going to help us with our grand finale."

On cue, the host's caped assistant rolled over a small dresser, a rope, a large chain and a rack of swords out of nowhere, and place them behind him. He then continued.

"For our final trick for today, this young lady here will step into this dresser, cuffed with this silk rope and I will lock her in. Then my assistant Ai here will throw these sharpened swords into the dresser."

The crowd gasped and muttered amongst themselves, thinking that it was impossible.

"Do not fret, my friends. I will make sure that she comes out safe." The host added in, which gave the audience a sense of ease.

"Now then," he continued, "lets begin."

He quickly wrapped the witch with the rope, before she can retaliate, and pushed her into the dresser, wrapping it with the large, heavy chains, in order to prevent her escape.

Once everything was safely secured, he signaled Ai with a wave of a hand for her to begin.

Ai began her assault, throwing and shoving each sword into the dresser in every direction possible with all her might. Each time a sword went in a gasp or a scream would be heard from the audience. The act even shocked the WH members. When all the swords were in place, not a single sound came from the witch inside the dresser, the crowd held collective breathes, anticipating what will happen next. The host unchained the dresser and opened it up, revealing nothing in there, just the rope that once held the witch.

"Oh? Where did our guest go I wonder?" the host feigned innocence, "Oh wait, maybe…"

He pulled out a ball, the size of a fingernail, from his jacket and threw it to the ground making a smoke screen appear. After the smoke cleared out, the girl was standing there, but without her hat.

"_What the? Her magic, I'm not picking up any energy source from her."_ Ryuhwan noted, his goggles continued to scan and re-scan the host, his assistant and the witch.

"There you are. I was a little worried about you" the host continued, "Folks, lets give her another round of applause."

The crowd cheered and applauded as the host and Ai bowed. The witch ran from the center of the ring, disappearing within the crowd.

As if the witch never existed, the host retook his place at the center.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, you all have been a wonderful audience. Thank you all for coming, and good day." He pulled out another ball from his jacket and threw it to the ground, disappearing within the smokescreen along with the dresser and chains.

The crowd slowly dispersed after the show was over, leaving the WH looking at a somewhat less crowded square.

"Alright, lets split up into pairs and go look for the performers." Tasha suggested, "And I think it would be best if someone stays with Cooga, just in case that shadow figure shows up again."

"I will," said Xing, "Tarras will have to work alone."

"Fine by me," Tarras answered, confidant that he didn't need any help.

Cooga didn't reject the offer and followed his partner.

The group spread out in different directions. Tasha and Halloween took to the North, Ryuhwan and his Halloween to the South, Xing and Cooga to the East and Tarras to the West.

Xing and Cooga searched the streets in the eastern division of the city for several hours after the group took their designated routes. After searching for a bit longer, there was no sign that their target was anywhere in sight.

"Lets call the others and tell them to report their findings," Xing suggested.

When no response was heard, he turned to Cooga, only to find him deep in thought.

"Hey are you listening?" Xing poked Cooga's forehead to get his attention.

"What was that?" was Cooga's only response.

"Are you still hung up on that kiss from earlier today?" Xing questioned.

"Not particularly." Cooga said, trying to feign nonchalance

"Well, lets rendezvous with the others and call it a day," Xing replied, not pushing for anymore answers

"Yeah, sure." Cooga replied back.

Just as they were about to pull out their cell phones and call the other members to report, two figures walked out of a nearby alley way and stood in front of them. One wearing the hood and the other uncloaked, showing Xing's face.

"I see you are doing well, brother" one of the figures stated.

Xing turned and froze at the sight of the man with his face, but the man was no imposter.

"Xing? Is that you?" Xing (now Yue) asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Cooga raised an eyebrow to his partner and then turned to the see the dark figure that kissed him earlier that day, standing in front of him.

"You!" Cooga exclaimed

"Xing how is it that you are alive. Lee, he, stabbed into you, and-" Xing, more confused than ever in his life, couldn't get the right words out of his mouth.

"Its nice to see to you, Yue", Xing replied with a slightly sarcastic voice, "Yes, you are correct. Lee did stabbed into me, but he couldn't get himself to completely finish me off back then."

The real Xing then lifted his cape and the shirt he wore underneath to reveal the starburst shape wound on his chest.

Speechless, Yue couldn't believe what he was seeing and Cooga was too confused on why this shadow figure kissed him earlier.

Yue and Cooga could only ask one thing,

Cooga: "Why?"

Yue: "How?"

***Sorry, I forgot to mention this at the very beginning, if you are following the Manhwa, then you should know that the real Xing died at the end of Chapter 72, so this AU is taking place after that.

I apologize for any confusion that I may have caused at the end

Reviews and comments are welcome. (Please be honest, truthful and somewhat blunt. I want to know how to improve my writing.)


	3. Time Bridge

Review- Xing (Yue) and Cooga finally located 2 of the members of the circus group. This group has the same faces as the WH Black class members and the questions are "why and who are they really? What is their objective?" However, Yue never would have guessed that his own brother, Xing (the real Xing who should be dead because of Lee) is part of the circus group and Cooga is still hung up on the kiss from earlier. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out…

BTW: sorry for the wait

**The Time Bridge**

Cooga: "Why?"

Yue: "How?"

As our two black class agents continued to gape at their opposites, Xing (the real one) slowly walked up to his twin, placed a butterfly-like kiss on his cheek and pulled Yue in a gentle embrace.

Finally snapping out his shock, Yue realized that he was being hugged. But he couldn't get himself to push away, let alone to fight the urge to tightly embrace his brother back. Expecting no hug in return, the hug ended and Xing pulled away. He slipped a slip of paper into Yue's hands, gave one last smile and went off back into the alley.

Cooga, on the other hand, stood frozen on the spot. The shadow figure glided across the ground and stood in front of Cooga, his face barely visible under the shadow of the hood and only an inch away from his face.

"Why", Cooga asked again in shaky voice. "Why did you do that? Who are you?"

A short pause, and then the shadow figure once again pulled Cooga into his embrace, this time much gentler and no kiss to follow.

"Because I love you," he bluntly stated and released Cooga from his arms.

When he saw that Xing was retreating, he gave one last look at his "beloved" and then followed closely behind into the shadows. Yue and Cooga soon sprinted after them, after their surprise had worn off. They barely kept up with the edges of their capes before completely losing them at a dead end.

"Hey! Where are you?" Yue shouted, "Come back! I have so many question I have to ask you!"

"It's no good. We lost them," said Cooga, slightly gasping for air, "If they were nearby I would have detected a small trace of electrical waves. They're gone."

"Tch," was Yue's only response, frustration etched his every breath.

As Yue and Cooga left the alley and back towards the main road, feeling defeated, they were greeted by their fellow teammates, who have already finished searching their ends of the city. The rest of the team had no luck in tracking down their target. Yue and Cooga beg to differ. They explained their chase of cat and mouse, with the mouse winning. Yue left out the details about how he wasn't "Xing" and Cooga kept quiet about the confession from the shadow man.

"So that's what happened," Tasha said, arms folded across his chest, trying to process the information, "You guys should have called us anyway. We could've caught those guys and put them into interrogation."

"I- We both were too shocked to do anything at the time. We were only able to chase them in the alleyway after the shock wore off," Yue stated.

"Ugh, More confusing clues that don't fit each other!" Halloween exclaimed.

"The only thing that one of the performers left behind was a slip of paper that he gave me before he left," Yue added in, holding out his hand for the rest to see, "The only thing that it says is _'The answers to your questions are close by.'_"

A moment of silence, no one understood what their only clue meant.

"Sheesh! We finally get somewhere but our only clue is a riddle?! What's up with that!" blasted Halloween. Everyone was on the same page; no one was able to find an answer.

Just then, a yellow-orange Tabby cat scampered out of an alleyway, wearing a white ribbon around its neck. It cantered up to Tasha's feet and began purring and rubbing against his leg, asking for attention.

"Huh?" Tasha looked down, breaking the groups concentration," Hey there, where did you come from?" He picked up the cat and it purred even more softly against his chest.

"Well, look at that. Tasha the 'Cat Charmer'" Cooga sneered.

"Hut, looks like you're back to your regular mojo, short stack" Tasha sneered back.

"Look at its neck, there's something written on it," Ryuhwan replied.

Upon inspecting the sash around the cat's neck, the name _Kun_ was sewn on the front.

"Kun, huh?" Tasha asked the cat. Kun looked up to Tasha and meowed loudly in response. "Wait, 'Kun'?," Tasha questioned, "Doesn't it sound like the first part of Cooga's last name, _Kun_ein?"

Wait for it… and 3, 2, 1… LIGHT BULB!

Xing: You're right!

Tarras: Then, could this cat be the answer to all our questions? I mean it said: "The answers to your questions are close by" and the cat was close by and walked up to us

Ryuhwan: Maybe. _He nodded in agreement_. But it all seems too easy, what if it's a trap?

Cooga: Maybe "Tasha the Cat Charmer" can talk to it and ask it questions, hahaha

Halloween: Watch it shorty! _She tugs at her stocking which transforms into dual swords_. You're the one with connection to the cat. So I guess you're Cooga the little kitty cat. _She said while sneering back_.

Cooga: hah! You picking a fight, you pumpkin soup?

MEOW~!

Everyone froze in place for a moment and turned their heads back to Kun, still in Tasha's arms. Cuddled, comfortable and playing in his arms, the purring continued with the occasional mews. When the group was done with their blank stares, they slowly stalked towards the cat. Kun, feeling some forms of hostility approaching, hissed at the encroaching group and leapt out of Tasha's arms and ran towards the semi-busy roads of the square.

"Wait! Our precious clue, come back!" Everyone shouted.

"It's all you guys' fault. You all scared the poor thing," Tasha retorted.

"It's your fault for letting it go!" Ryuhwan retorted back.

MEOW~!

The cat called out to them towards an older and abandoned looking square, far from the bustling streets.

"Hey! Slow down! Wait up!" the group called out.

Dodging corners and littered crates and wagons in the darkening streets, the group left the surveillance of Kun to Tarras and his Earth Scan. Kun headed towards an alleyway after making a quick turn around a corner.

"Hah! Nowhere left to go. It's a dead end up ahead." Tarras informed the rest of his team.

With his back against the wall, Kun's back arched up to the sky and hissed menacingly to the approaching WH agents. Tasha walked ahead of the group to try to calm him down and to regain his trust.

"Come on Kun. It's alright." Tasha cooed, "Come here Kun"

Kun slowly returned to a normal stance and the hisses stopped. When the group took a couple steps closer, Kun turned around and leapt above a small pile on garbage on the ground before pulling a disappearing act through a stonewall.

"How did he-?" Xing asked in amazement

With his mana-indicator goggles on, Ryuhwan was able to confirm that the cat had disappeared but something else remained.

"There seems to some sort of mana powered portal on the wall." Ryuhwan said, continuing his research with his goggles, "There are also a lot of interference in the front of the portal. I can't get a good lock on where it's headed."

"Well, only one way to find out!" exclaimed Tasha, followed by Halloween. Both leapt over the garbage, the same way Kun did, and disappeared into the wall. After a few moments, so did the rest of the team. When everyone was inside, the entrance to the portal closed and the group was found in a swirl and streams of color and falling, fast.

"Stay together!" Xing called out

All the members tried to swim their way towards each other and managed to get close enough to not lose track of each other.

"Where is this taking us?" Halloween asked.

"Probably to wherever our cat had run off to." Tarras answered, "But who knows. I can't tell what the heck this thing is to begin with."

At that moment, a bright flash of light shined at the end of the stream. The agents were blinded for a moment and when they all got their focus, they found themselves falling from the sky, and into an underground pool. One after another, each WH got a chance to get dunked headfirst into the deep end of the cold pool and resurfacing with a gasp. The portal that dropped its riders closed above them, leaving only a tiled ceiling.

Looking around their surrounding, it appeared to be a basement pool with two windows and a single door. After catching their breath they heard small mews coming from one side of the pool.

"Kun! There you are!" Tasha happily exclaimed, and he swam his way to the cat. Taking a closer look, Kun was sitting on top of a pile of towels.

"Are those for us?" he asked and Kun gave him a simple nod, "Thank you. Guys, dry yourself off here."

"Where are we exactly?" Cooga asked, while drying his hair and then wringing his hat.

"Your at WH headquarters in the future." A voice answered back, coming from the entrance/exit, "It looks like you guys crossed the Time Bridge with no problem."

Everyone in the group turned their attention to the man walking in and towards them. He was a tall male with a long pure snow-white hair, fashioned in mismatched layers, and wearing a black suit and tie. Followed by a young girl with light brown blonde color hair with blue eyes and wearing a white blouse shirt with a dark brown vest and black slacks.

"Who are you people? And what's a 'Time Bridge'?" Tasha questioned.

"Don't worry, everything will be explained in due time. Please come this way." The man gesture towards the exit

"Kun, come here" the girl cooed and Kun immediately left the table of towels and pranced onto the girl's shoulder.

"_Wait, that voice sounds like…," _Tasha hesitated to believe that it might be her.

"Is that your cat?" Cooga asked.

"You can stay that. He is, more specifically, Ryu's cat," the girl answered kindly.

"Who's Ryu?" Xing asked

"Oh, you'll meet him and the others soon enough." the girl said.

After the group had dried off completely, they followed their hosts up a couple flights of stares. Once they crossed the threshold of the last set of stairs, they found themselves in a small office room with low-rise cubical walls and several people bustling about.

"Welcome to WH headquarters," the young man announced, "Now, if I may introduce myself. I'm Allen Florence and this is Aria Godspell, my assistant."

Shocked to see his own sister, but one who doesn't look like his sister, standing before him posed many more questions.

"You're Aria? MY little sister?" Tasha asked with disbelief, "But you look nothing like her."

*** What to do you all think? Please Review, I need to know what to improve.

***From here on is where I will start incorporating a lot of things that may or may not be familiar to you readers. SO, I will say this now, what ever is in this fanfiction, whatever characters or details are the same as other TV shows and series, the credits for the original belongs to them. See the list below, all content belongs to their owners. Again, I only own this fanfiction but not the Manhwa or the details from other shows.

Details I used/will use are as follows:

Witch Hunter (Manhwa)

NCIS

Teen Titans

Kingdom Hearts

Shugo Chara

Digimon

Final Fantasy 13

Fruits Basket

Pokemon (from the series and movies)

Kuroshitsuji

Kuroko no Basuke

Silver Diamond (Manga)

Okane ga nai (Anime/Manga)

And others that I will add later on, what you see above is what I have already enlisted to be in the story; others may be added in later chapters.


End file.
